Fireflies
by allyrachelle
Summary: Deep down, Harry knew that they were gone, but for those few precious moments with his fireflies, he could believe. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the amazing song by Owl City. :)**

**A/N: I just basically got inspired to write this while listening to Fireflies by Owl City, while I was thinking about the lyrics. Then this idea hit me and warmed my heart.**

**Fireflies:**

Harry Potter smiled in his sleep. He was having the dream again--the dream that made him feel all giddy and warm inside. He had never remembered feeling this emotion before, but he thought it might be… _love_. Of course, this was a first for him, considering the Dursleys surely never showed _him_ any _love_.

It was a sad thing, a eight-year-old, first feeling love for the first time. But that was how it was. Young Harry's parents were dead--they had told him it was a car crash--and now Harry was doomed to a life in the care of his abusive family members.

The only time he ever felt happy was at night. They didn't know, but sometimes, he would sneak out of his cupboard to visit the garden. He loved the fresh air and dew--and the _stars!_ Oh, how he loved the stars!

_You would not believe your eyes  
__If ten million fireflies  
__Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they fill the open air,  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and... stare_

Harry rolled over, letting himself get lost in the dream. It always seemed so _real_. He could swear that they were actually _there_--that it wasn't all just his imagination.

It was always the same, every night. Harry would sit in his cupboard, begging drowsiness to come, so that he could finally fall asleep. In the depths of dreamland, Harry could roll around in the grass, and race around with the fireflies. But in the dream, there were always two people with him.

One, a messy-haired man with hazel eyes, and the other, a red-headed woman with emerald green eyes.

Harry wasn't completely sure, but he felt like he knew them, like they were there to make sure he wasn't alone.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems _

In the dream, the two people picked Harry up by the arms and twirled him around, surrounded by twinkling fireflies. The young boy giggled, his eyes shut tight as they spun him faster.

Then, they fell to the ground in a heap, and started tickling him. Harry smiled in his sleep, but it soon faded. This was the worst part of the dream.

The two people picked themselves up from the ground, and smiled sadly at him. They started to fade away, and they began to walk backwards, their hands intertwined.

"No!" Harry cried. "No! Please don't leave me!"

The woman turned to look pleadingly at the man with tears in her eyes. He shook his head.

"Please!" Harry called, now starting to cry. "I don't want to be alone!"

But it was too late. They were gone, and all Harry had left were the fireflies.

_'Cause I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they try to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock hop beneath my bed,  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread) _

Harry woke from the dream, tears cascading down his cheeks. For some reason, this time, it was more vivid. He needed to get out of this cupboard. He needed to go to the garden.

Harry slipped out of his little sleeping space (the door was always unlocked, for some reason, even though Uncle Vernon always locked it before he went to bed), and snuck out the back door of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry smiled brightly as he saw them. At least _they_ never left. They were his best friends.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep) _

Harry pranced about the lawn, his bare feet slipping easily through the dewy grass. His arms were outstretched as he spun in big circles. The tears on his face soon dried away from the cool night air.

Harry smiled as he was soon lost in a glowing cloud of neon yellow. His fireflies were such good dancers!

"Oh, wait!" he said to them, running off.

Harry grabbed his jar by the back door, and caught a few of his friends, so he wouldn't be so lonely later.

When he was out here, he felt at one with the world, and he could pretend--if only for a moment--that he was back in his dream.

_Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep _

Ten minutes later, Harry was back in his cupboard, laying on his bed. This time, however, he was far from being alone. Now, he had his firefly friends be his side.

"I think they were my mummy and daddy," Harry whispered to them. He could almost imagine them whispering back to him in a thousand little voices.

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (they said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar, jar) _

"Goodnight, lightning buggies," Harry said once he had finally fallen tired.

He opened the jar lid, letting the small bugs free. He watched them zoom out of the slightly-ajar door, and he smiled sadly to himself.

Hopefully, he could get back to his dream….

Back to his parents.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

Harry wished he could just sleep forever. He wished that the world would just slow down, and his dreams would never end.

He wished that his fantasies were all real. He wished that his parent's weren't dead, and that he would wake up one day to find his dreams came true.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Deep down, Harry knew that they were gone, but for those few precious moments with his fireflies, he could believe.

**A/N: Review! **


End file.
